Hidden
by Ryuuko Kimura
Summary: It wasn't fun having to hide his secret for over a few hundred years in a group of rowdy men and criminals. Everyday he prayed that two of his very good looking benefactors would never find out about it. He hated full moons. Youko X MaleOC X Kuronue
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yoshihiro Togashi is the rightful owner of Yu Yu Hakusho.

They say that Youko Kurama is a cold and calculating villain.

And they were right for the most part.

But to a certain demon, he was the person who gave him something to live for and a home. Shin was thankful that Youko and Kuronue had taken him into their group of rowdy bandits. Although he had sworn loyalty to the silver haired thief, he had a secret that he kept to himself since he was a child, in fear that he would once again be an outcast.

"Do you have to play with my hair Kuronue?"

Shin asked the bat demon who held his sandy braid in his hands. The long silky ends slipped through the male's fingers easily, only to be picked up again. The young male huffed as he continued reading, allowing his superior to do as he wanted. His sienna eyes glared with irritation as Kuronue twirled his soft hair. His silky shorthaired tail swung behind him in a languid manner. The older demon chuckled at the boy's sulking, his ears twitching ever so slightly when his fingers grazed against them lightly. "Admit it, you like this," Kuronue teased, tugging Shin's hair lightly. Slamming the book shut, the lean boy got off the cushioned daybed with his ears flat atop his head. The evident frown on his feminine facial features showed his irked state at the moment.

"Kuronue, stop bothering him."

The cool voice instructed, though the undertone of amusement was clear.

"How was the raid?" the feline asked, placing the book he held back into its designated spot on the large wooden shelves.

"No casualties, books, women and gold."

Youko was brief as always. His golden eyes lingered on to the young male's form much longer than needed. Shin ignored it like he always did and walked past his superior, excusing himself out with a simple bow.

Shin's job was easy, he stayed in their base as means of defence when everyone else is out on a raid and when everyone else came home, he would tend to the injured. He wasn't allowed on raids nor was he allowed to go out without permission from Youko or Kuronue. He didn't understand why but he didn't really care either. He was content living behind the stone walls of the old castle they called home.

The cat demon briskly walked into the healing room, his hair tied neatly as he began his work on treating his patients. None were serious; there was a sprain or two and a few dislocated shoulders and minimal flesh wounds which he dealt with quickly and efficiently.

"Hurt again Gin?"

"We'll I won't have a reason to come see you if I'm not hurt," the grey haired wolf demon replied rather suavely. Shin rolled his eyes and slapped the salve on the demon's raw open wound, causing him to howl rather loudly at the sting of the medication and pressure placed on his arm.

"You should stop getting hurt."

Shin's advice sounded more of a threat. Wrapping up the male's taunt arm in the thin gauze, he then passed the jar of purple paste and a roll of bandages to the over grown pup and instructed for him to change his dressing every day before bed for a week.

"If it gets infected, I'll probably have to cut your arm off."

He added in with a sadistic smile, making the wolf gulp and nod. With that being done, he order him to get out much to the man's protest.

The older males in the room laughed and jested.

"Aye the poor lad doesn't know of your tough lovin' yet Shin."

"I wouldn't blame him, I fell for you too when I first joined."

"As expected of the Beauty of the Forbidden Forest."

Shin chuckled and sat down as he chatted with the ones who were still recovering. "I doubt I'm that much of a beauty, Zen, from what I've heard the village beauty is much more appealing," he said as he leaned back against the table placed behind him "Ha! Compared to you, she's just another woman, it's a shame you're a boy," the demon laughed as he lay down in bed "She is rather pretty though Shin-sensei," the younger boy piped up with a grin, he was the newest of the lot. "I would think so, she's the village beauty for a reason."

"When you've recovered please leave or I'll be forced to make you," Shin warned with a smirk before leaving the room.

"If only Shin-sensei was a girl…"

"Best to keep your fantasies to yourself Keiran, Youko is rather protective of the boy."

The blushing boy nodded at his elder's advice though the pretty face of the healer was stuck in his head.

Shin sighed as there was another cowering girl sitting at the farthest corner of his room. He didn't understand the need for him to have his share but then again it would be suspicious if he didn't need release. He examined her from afar, the bruises on her arms and legs were probably from capturing her, and he knew how cruel the men could be when it came to prizes. Especially if they were humans.

"Please!"

Her teary face was bruised with a split lip as she begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, there is no need to cry." Shin stated as he walked to his cupboards and brought out a jar and few vials of colour liquid. The girl sniffled, trying to hold in her tears, she pressed her back further against the wall in hopes that this was all just a dream. He could sense her fear increase as he approached her, seating himself in front of her, he gently placed his hand on her wrist. She flinch, her eyes closed in panic. The pain that she had waited for never came, instead a soothing rubbing was felt on her arm.

"You must have struggled a lot… or you wouldn't have these." He murmured as he rubbed the numbing ointment into her bruises. She kept still even though her instincts told her to run. He continued his soothing treatment around her bruised legs. "Did they hurt you anywhere else?" he inquired as he put the bottle of ointment down. She shook her head silently, though her legs clamped up when he had asked so.

"Did they rape you?"

Her eyes watered at the thought of birthing a demon child. She shook her head in denial.

"Come, let me see."

He urged as he picked up a vial filled with a pink substance.

"I can only help you if you allow me to."

She cried pulling her tattered kimono to cover her skin. Shin sighed at the stubbornness and got up from his position. He pulled the top off the vial and drank the pink substance. Bending down he kissed her, forcing the liquid down her throat. "It's not poison, it's just something to help you relax." He reassured her as he carried her to his bed and placed her down. "I promise not to hurt you, I just want to check what they've done to you." She looked at him worriedly, her legs still clamped closed. "W-why?" she questioned "I am a healer, it's my job to treat the injured." He explained as if he were explaining it to a child. "I- won't be a-able to l-live," she reasoned quietly.

"If you want to die, you have to just say so and I will end your life here but if you want to live, you will have to let me help you."

She nodded, rather reluctantly but he could see her relax. Removing her kimono and undergarments, he tossed it to the side of the bed. On impulse, her hands had covered her breasts and lower region.

"There's nothing to hide, I've seen many women in my time of living."

He chuckled when her cheeks grew red from embarrassment. He propped her legs up with the utmost care, as if he were treating a porcelain doll. He could see the bruising on her inner thighs and frowned at them. Pulling her hand away and holding on to it, he examined her abused entrance. The skin was a raw and bleeding due to insufficient lubrication. She grew uncomfortable under his cool gaze but she couldn't close her legs with him in between them, her hand was occupied with his slender ones while the other hid her breasts.

"I'm very sorry… for you to have to endure such pain."

The girlish demon apologized gravely.

"I-it's not your fault."

He quietly left her to only return with a basin full of water and a wash cloth. He was tender, cleaning her between her legs. The dark blush on her face didn't disappear as he wiped away the dried semen. Kimiko felt a slight tingle below her torso much to her demise; she was getting aroused by the beautiful demon that was caring for her.

Shin blinked when he smelt her excitement then he smirked as scooping the creamy substance on to his fingers from the pot that sat beside him.

"My name's Shin."

"Kimiko."

"Well then Kimiko, I'll warn you now, this treatment might be rather… stimulating and I hope you won't mind, it'll help with the pain."

With that being said, slim digits had begun rubbing against her entrance with the cold cream. Kimiko whimpered as she felt his fingers rub her damp slit teasingly. It was uncomfortable and gave her the urge to shut her legs once more.

"I-it hurts…"

She cried but he continued on will his ministrations till she began panting. Her soft moans made him smile, pressing his fingers past her folds, he massaged the cream into the sensitive flesh though he unnecessarily rubbed against her clit. Kimiko didn't complain as the pain faded and was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He laughed a little as she eagerly began grinding into his hand. Her body grew hot with want and need, the desire to pleasure and be pleasured. "Don't be so rough," he told her with a smile while pushing his two of his fingers into her slick hole, the juices were flowing as he pumped in and out. One hand had cupped her own breast in the heat of the moment, pressing and pinching her pink nipple while the other was intertwined with his.

"Ah ah ahn S-shin!"

Two slim digits scraped against the soft warm walls eagerly, curling at the ends slightly and making a 'come here' gesture. Kimiko cried in ecstasy as he continued his skilful treatment. The thin layer of sweet covered her alluring form, skin a slight pink from the heat that ran through her body. Her hips rose of the bed, toes curling in bliss as he massaged her clit whilst pumping harder into her. Shin pressed deeper hitting a sensitive end causing her to cry out in gratitude. She groaned as he brought her hand up to his lips, licking and sucking her digits sensually before bending down to lap her inviting peaks. Kimiko arched her back off the bed, offering herself freely to him as he sucked her breasts.

"I'm going- I'm coming ahn coming! Shin!"

Thrusting his fingers harder and faster in her as she came to her climax made her scream out his name, her voice hoarse and filled with pleasure. She gasped softly for air from the hard release, his fingers still pumping in her delightfully. He removed himself slowly after, washing his hands in the basin he had brought in before then he covered her bare form with a blanket before leaving her to sleep.

"You certainly can make a woman happy," Kuronue commented as he walked past the doors with a cheeky smirk "Where as you can only make them cry in disappointment," Shin retorted with a smile.

"You cheeky lil' bastard!"

Kuronue pounced on the younger demon, wrestling him on the ground. "You only know it's true, I mean compared to Youko-nii," the male continued joking as he wrestled. "You brat," the bat demon growled playfully as he crushed the boy beneath him.

Youko shook his head at the commotion his two comrades were causing though his eyes narrowed a little with jealously seeing his partner on top of the cat demon. These feelings have been evident ever since he picked the kitten off the streets. It was unreasonable for him to feel this way for he was only attracted to females. So he passed it off as him being protective of his kit, the boy was raised by him and Kuronue after all.

"You're both in the way."

The two stopped wrestling and looked up to meet the tall fox's pokerface. They grinned cheekily at him before getting up and standing straight.

"He started it by the way."

Kuronue was quick to place the blame. Youko turned to the pretty boy who was giving his partner a playful glare.

"I did not, I just noted how inadequate Kuronue was in the 'bed' department~"

With this being said, the sandy haired boy snickered, hiding behind the silver haired demon.

"I have no comments."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's time for supper!"

"Shut up brat! Youko! You owe me an explanation!"

The three walked to the empty kitchen where the kitchen head had left some meat, cheese, bread and stew for supper.

"We're in need of a new kitchen aide aren't we?"

Shin's tail swung behind him in anticipation.

"Gran has been complaining about the last kid being lazy, he drugged the poor fella and threw him in some random town," Kuronue informed while taking a bite off his piece of bread, "Why the question though?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating... I'm really surprised that I have 8 followers... Kinda shocked me because not a lot of people love OCs and this is a male OC haha. I have to say that I'm not an experienced writer but I will do my best to finish this fanfiction even if it takes me awhile.

I apologize for the long wait. I shall not make any excuses haha.

Special thanks to lala for reviewing! Though I do not understand French, I have Google Translate~

Without ado~ Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs rightfully to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei!

* * *

Kimiko was close to crying when the large dark skinned demon observed her with scrutinizing red orbs.

"_It may be a little bit scary at first but if your prove yourself to be loyal and hardworking, you will be rewarded and you'll live a comfortable life."_

She remembered the kind demon's words as she stood in front of the large male.

"You'll be helping in the kitchen. You better not let me catch you slacking off."

The raspy voice told her, the demon's voice made her flinch but she held her fear back as she nodded silently. She was set to work straight away, scrubbing cutlery to pots and pans. The few demons and mix of humans hadn't even noticed her till the late eve where they sat down for their well-deserved meal.

"You must have been picked up by Shin-sama!"

Kimiko blushed at the mention of his name, the women giggled giddily guessing 'something' has happened to her from her reaction. They welcomed her quickly into their group, sharing stories of how they came to the castle and worked here. Many were middle-aged and some were as young as she was.

"Best not ta wander 'bout the castle m'dear, we women stay ere' in the kitchen for er' good reason!"

The plum woman said with a laugh.

"Males here are vicious and blood thirsty!"

"But then who does the cleaning outside?"

She had noticed the clean and well swept floors when she had walked over to the kitchen in the morning. Shin had escorted her graciously and spoke with Gran about her being a replacement.

"The men of course! Not the thieves but they're like us, picked off the streets and such."

"Shin-sama has set the rules for the women to stay out of the corridors and for the bandits never to wander into our rooms or kitchen, he's the kindest demon you'll probably ever meet."

/

He remained once more in to room of tall shelves, tomes and scripts littered throughout the table he occupied. Shin studied the new books with delight, slim fingers tracing detailed diagrams and letterings. A soft creak indicated that someone had entered the room but he didn't bother to look up. The large hand patted his head affectionately before scratching him behind his ears. The warm gestured made the male purr, it was a natural reaction and his eyes closed in satisfaction.

Youko chuckled as the boy rubbed against his hand fondly, after all these years, the response hadn't grown old. He remembered how he hated it when he was younger, snapping at him saying he was not a child or a pet even though he enjoyed it. But now the boy indulged in it, much like a pampered kitten. Licking his lips, he examined Shin's reddening face. He could think of other ways to make the boy blush and purr. The dirty smirk was etched on his handsome face as he continued his ministrations.

"Y-youko…"

The small groan had turned the fox on more than it should, the soft and sweet voice. It's almost as if his little Shin could be a female at times, a kitten that he would surely savour and devour.

"Yes?"

His husky, lust filled tone made the boy blush further.

"I think you can stop now."

Shin shied away from the clawed hands with a content smile. Youko chuckled and gave the boy one last pat on the head before venturing off to find a book to entertain himself with.

"_Way too enjoyable…_"

He let out a mental sigh of relieve as he continued his reading. The guilt then began creeping into his mind. He didn't mean to hide from his brothers but it was something that couldn't be avoided… if they found out he might actually be killed, that was the least of his worries. Being killed was easy and quick compared to being taken by force... This wasn't betrayal was it? It was just a small matter, it wouldn't make a big difference right? No… seeing Youko's advances, it would actually matter as Youko has been coming on for some time. But the silver haired male didn't swing that way did he? He just thought it was the male teasing him but recently it doesn't seem so.

200 years of age and Shin has decided that he's dead. He hasn't even lived a quarter of his life and he's already had a death sentence hanging over his head.

That is only if they found out about him.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

Youko's smooth voice broke him out of his thoughts. Looking at the confident fox who sat across him, Shin sighed. "Is it okay if a male pursued another male?" he asked solemnly "If there isn't a population crisis." the older demon answered in a roundabout way.

"Okay… then how do you stop someone from pursuing you?"

"Is someone pursuing you?"

The hint of possession was hidden beneath his question. He disliked the thought of his kitten with anyone. Male or female. His cool façade was kept in place as he continued reading his book.

"Is that a trick question?"

"It's a serious one."

"There are always a few who don't mind me being a male."

"Who?"

Shin gave him an innocent gaze before replying.

"Mmmmm..."

Youko chuckled, placing his book down he looked straight into the boy's dark eyes.

"Are you offering to let me have a taste?"

"If I were, I wouldn't be clothed."

Bantering with Youko was always fun, it was good exercise for the brain. With a sly smile the younger boy propped his book up to his face, hiding behind the thick wall of paper. The silver haired fox chuckled and continued his book.

It was a while before the feline demon excused himself and went to his work station. As he entered he was attacked by a wailing young demon. The boy wasn't exactly a child but he acted and looked much younger than he really was.

Sometimes he wondered if his patients were pulling his leg.

"I really can't get it up Shin-sensei… I-I don't want to be impotent!"

The tears were definitely real. He gently urged the male to lie down on the bed before setting himself down beside him.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous in anyway?"

He asked the tanned boy while he checked for his temperature.

"None."

He sniffled pathetically.

"Try to get it up."

The sentence seemed to cause the boy to flush in red, it was humiliating enough to have this problem and to confide in the elegant healer but to try and force a boner when he couldn't is just degrading. "I don't have all day Sen, if you won't do it, I'll do it for you." The irritated tone had indicated that the feline wasn't joking. Reluctantly the young demon removed his trousers and underwear. Try as he might to get himself hard, the organ remained limp in his hands.

"Have you been pleasuring yourself a lot?"

The blood rushed up to the boy's head, his face flushed with embarrassment. Shin chuckled and patted him on the head affectionately before explaining.

"Having sex or masturbating endlessly tends to make this happen, it's just your body telling you to stop for a while. I'll give you some medication to help you but it's best to just rest for a few days before you begin anything."

"Don't worry, I've done it before too!"

The familiar gravelly voice of Kuronue said.

The cat demon scowled at the intrusion, this was a private matter after all and the boy was in enough distress already.

"He was never good in bed to start with so don't worry Sen."

The words of protests were ignored while the feline busied himself with the grounding of dried roots and berries in the stone mortar.

Passing some neatly folded sachets to the young demon along with instructions, he then ushered the boy out before cleaning up the bed he laid in. Kuronue had just stood about waiting before deciding to disturb the doctor with his problem.

"Shinnnnnnnn, my back has been killing me," Kuronue whined, almost childishly as he followed the young male about on his chores. "I doubt it's hurting that much since you're still able to pester me," the words were said apathetically causing the bat demon to wail like a banshee, something which he knew grated Shin's nerves.

"For the love of- ALRIGHT! I'LL LOOK AT IT!" the cat demon said,exasperated by his antics.

The dark haired man cheered as his wailing immediately stopped. Shin frowned at him before pulling out the massage oil from a cabinet. He ordered for the larger male to remove his shirt and lie on the bed on his stomach while he removed the top of his robe as the sleeves were going to get in the way, leaving him with a thin singlet on.

"Were you getting whipped by Youko? What is with these welts?" Shin asked as he got on top of the male and straddled him by the hips, making sure to be careful of his leathery wings. The ridges ran diagonally against the pale skin, still a light red. "I like it rough." The older male confessed with a smirk making Shin laugh as he poured the oil on his hands and rubbed it against his back.

Kuronue groaned in pain when the elbow pressed against the sensitive spot on his lower back. "It's so tight… jeez what the hell did you do?"

The demons who passed by the healing room were beginning to get curious about the sounds coming from it. Soon enough a few of them have gathered to have their ears pressed up against the doors and walls.

"You're so tight-"

"Push harder, it feels good!"

Youko stopped behind the males who had gathered there, waiting for them to notice his presence. His silver ears twitched at the sounds that were being released from the room itself, grunts and moans.

"Oh yeah, that's it Shin! Harder!"

"If I push any harder it's going to hurt."

"But it feels so good..."

The fox glared menacingly at the door before startling the blushing men with an order to move. He entered the room soundlessly to see the young male straddling his partner, hands working on his back, pressing on the tense muscles with his knuckles. Kuronue gave a sly smirk up when he noticed Youko standing by the door sulking.

"Hey Shin, hypothetically speaking, if you were a woman who would you have as a mate?" Kuronue asked. The lazy tone was laced with a light playful one "What kind of question is that?" Shin retorted with a question of his own. "If it was me, I'd probably have you as a mate," the bat demon ignored the query with his continuation.

"I'm not exactly the best candidate. Youko-nii is much more reliable isn't he? He knows medicine, he's strong and responsible. In fact he would be a pretty good candidate if he wasn't such a womanizer."

"So you're saying you wouldn't choose him?"

"I would. I'm sure he's the type who would be loyal to a mate."

"You'd be pleased with all the sex too."

Kuronue teased the healer.

"Who do you think Youko-nii would want as a mate if he was a woman?"

The nocturnal demon laughed as the image of Youko as a woman entered his brain though the painful smack on his back drew him out of it. "Ouch! Didn't we teach you to be nice to your elders?" he asked, making Shin grin.

Youko smirked as he silently crept up behind the healer who leaned forward to press his elbow onto the shoulder of Kuronue while the knowing bat demon snickered softly.

"It's nice that you're interested because I would choose you, Shin."

Whilst saying so, the fox had perversely groped the boy on his rump. The poor demon fell off Kuronue with a yelp at the unexpected shock. The two older males laughed with glee at the demise of their feminine comrade. Glowering at the infuriating pair, Shin stood up abruptly with a hiss, his fur bristling warningly before he dashed out in anger.

Lest to say he didn't take their teasing too kindly.


End file.
